Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai Manga
Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai (かぐや様は告らせたい～天才たちの恋愛頭脳戦～ Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai: Tensai-tachi no Ren'ai Zunousen, lit. "Kaguya Wants to be Confessed To: The Geniuses' War of Love and Brains") is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Aka Akasaka. Akasaka began the series in Shueisha's Miracle Jump magazine in May 2015 but it moved to Young Jump in March 2016. As of February 2019, there are 13 Japanese volumes published with more than 4 millions print counts. Sypnosis Considered a genius due to having the highest grades in the country, Miyuki Shirogane leads the prestigious Shuchiin Academy's student council as its president, working alongside the beautiful and wealthy vice president Kaguya Shinomiya. The two are often regarded as the perfect couple by students despite them not being in any sort of romantic relationship. However, the truth is that after spending so much time together, the two have developed feelings for one another; unfortunately, neither is willing to confess, as doing so would be a sign of weakness. With their pride as elite students on the line, Miyuki and Kaguya embark on a quest to do whatever is necessary to get a confession out of the other. Through their daily antics, the battle of love begins! Characters Kaguya Shinomiya Kaguya Shinomiya ( , Shinomiya Kaguya) is the main female protagonist of Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai. She is a student at Shuchi'in senior high school and the vice president of the student council in the academy. Miyuki Shirogane Miyuki Shirogane '( , ''Shirogane Miyuki) is the main male protagonist of Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai. He is a student in Shuchi'in senior high school and the president of the student council in the academy. '''Chika Fujiwara Chika Fujiwara ( , Fujiwara Chika) is one of the main characters of Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai. She is a student at Shuchi'in senior high school and the secretary of the student council in the academy. Yu Ishigami Yu Ishigami ( , Ishigami Yu) is one of the main characters of Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai. He is a student at Shuchi'in Academy and the treasurer of the student council in the academy. Miko Iino Miko Iino ( , Iino Miko) is one of the main characters in the series. She is a freshman in Shuchi'in highschool and the auditor of the student council in the academy. Volumes Volume Covers Volume 1.png|Volume 1 Volume2-01.png|Volume 2 Volume3-01.png|Volume 3 Volume4.jpg|Volume 4 Volume5-01.jpg|Volume 5 Volume6-01.jpg|Volume 6 Volume7-01.jpg|Volume 7 Volume8.jpg|Volume 8 Volume9-01.png|Volume 9 Vol_10_Cover.jpg|Volume 10 Vol 11 Cover.png|Volume 11 Volume1promo.png|Volume 1 cover to commemorate 3 mil sales Volume12.jpg|Volume 12 Volume13.jpg|Volume 13 Chapters Main Article: Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai Chapters Chapter Covers Volume 1= Chapter1-01.png|Chapter 1 Chapter2-01.png|Chapter 2 Chapter3-01.png|Chapter 3 Chapter4-01.png|Chapter 4 Chapter5-01.png|Chapter 5 Chapter6-01.png|Chapter 6 Chapter7-01.png|Chapter 7 Chapter8-01.png|Chapter 8 Chapter9-01.png|Chapter 9 Chapter10-01.png|Chapter 10 |-|Volume 2= Chapter11-01.png|Chapter 11 Chapter12-01.png|Chapter 12 Chapter13-01.png|Chapter 13 Chapter14-01.png|Chapter 14 Chapter15-01.png|Chapter 15 Chapter16-01.png|Chapter 16 Chapter17-01.png|Chapter 17 Chapter18-01.png|Chapter 18 Chapter19-01.png|Chapter 19 Chapter20-01.png|Chapter 20 |-|Volume 3= Chapter21-01.png|Chapter 21 Chapter22-01.png|Chapter 22 Chapter23-01.png|Chapter 23 Chapter24-01.png|Chapter 24 Chapter25-01.png|Chapter 25 Chapter26-01.png|Chapter 26 Chapter27-01.png|Chapter 27 Chapter28-01.png|Chapter 28 Chapter29-01.png|Chapter 29 Chapter30-01.png|Chapter 30 |-|Volume 4= Chapter31-01.png|Chapter 31 Chapter32-01.png|Chapter 32 Chapter33-01.png|Chapter 33 Chapter34-01.png|Chapter 34 Chapter35-01.png|Chapter 35 Chapter36-01.png|Chapter 36 Chapter37-01.png|Chapter 37 Chapter38-01.png|Chapter 38 Chapter39-01.png|Chapter 39 Chapter40-01.png|Chapter 40 |-|Volume 5= Chapter41-01.png|Chapter 41 Chapter42-01.png|Chapter 42 Chapter43-01.png|Chapter 43 Chapter44-01.png|Chapter 44 Chapter45-01.png|Chapter 45 Chapter46-01.png|Chapter 46 Chapter47-01.png|Chapter 47 Chapter48-01.png|Chapter 48 Chapter49-01.png|Chapter 49 Chapter50-01.png|Chapter 50 |-|Volume 6= Chapter51-01.png|Chapter 51 Chapter52-01.png|Chapter 52 Chapter53-01.png|Chapter 53 Chapter54-01.png|Chapter 54 Chapter55-01.png|Chapter 55 Chapter56-01.png|Chapter 56 Chapter57-01.png|Chapter 57 Chapter58-01.png|Chapter 58 Chapter59-01.png|Chapter 59 Chapter60-01.png|Chapter 60 |-|Volume 7= Chapter61-01.png|Chapter 61 Chapter62-01.png|Chapter 62 Chapter63-01.png|Chapter 63 Chapter64-01.png|Chapter 64 Chapter65-01.png|Chapter 65 Chapter66-01.png|Chapter 66 Chapter67-01.png|Chapter 67 Chapter68-01.png|Chapter 68 Chapter69-01.png|Chapter 69 Chapter70-01.png|Chapter 70 |-|Volume 8= Chapter71-01.png|Chapter 71 Chapter72-01.png|Chapter 72 Chapter73-01.png|Chapter 73 Chapter74-01.png|Chapter 74 Chapter75-01.png|Chapter 75 Chapter76-01.png|Chapter 76 Chapter77-01.png|Chapter 77 Chapter78-01.png|Chapter 78 Chapter79-01.png|Chapter 79 Chapter80-01.png|Chapter 80 Volume 9= Chapter81-01.png|Chapter 81 Chapter82-01.png|Chapter 82 Chapter83-01.png|Chapter 83 Chapter84-01.png|Chapter 84 Chapter85-01.png|Chapter 85 Chapter86-01.png|Chapter 86 Chapter87-01.png|Chapter 87 Chapter88-01.png|Chapter 88 Chapter89-01.png|Chapter 89 Chapter90-01.png|Chapter 90 Chapter91-01.png|Chapter 91 |-|Volume 10= Chapter92-01.png|Chapter 92 Chapter93-01.png|Chapter 93 Chapter94-01.png|Chapter 94 Chapter95-01.png|Chapter 95 Chapter96-01.png|Chapter 96 Chapter97-01.png|Chapter 97 Chapter98-01.png|Chapter 98 Chapter99-01.png|Chapter 99 Chapter100-01.png|Chapter 100 Chapter101-01.png|Chapter 101 |-|Volume 11= Chapter102-01.png|Chapter 102 Chapter103-01.png|Chapter 103 Chapter104-01.png|Chapter 104 Chapter105-01.png|Chapter 105 Chapter106-01.png|Chapter 106 Chapter107-01.png|Chapter 107 Chapter108-01.png|Chapter 108|link=Chapter 108 109.png|Chapter109|link=Chapter 109 110.png|Chapter 110|link=Chapter 110 111 Cover.png|Chapter 111|link=Chapter 111 |-|Volume 12= 112.png|Chapter 112|link=Chapter 112 113.png|Chapter 113|link=Chapter 113 114.png|Chapter 114|link=Chapter 114 Chapter 115.png|Chapter 115|link=Chapter 115 116.png|Chapter 116|link=Chapter 116 117.png|Chapter 117|link=Chapter 117 118.png|Chapter 118|link=Chapter 118 119.png|Chapter 119|link=Chapter 119 120.png|Chapter 120|link=Chapter 120 121.png|Chapter 121|link=Chapter 121 |-|Volume 13= 122.png|Chapter 122|link=Chapter 122 123.png|Chapter 123|link=Chapter 123 124.png|Chapter 124|link=Chapter 124 125.png|Chapter 125|link=Chapter 125 126.png|Chapter 126|link=Chapter 126 127.png|Chapter 127|link=Chapter 127 128.png|Chapter 128|link=Chapter 128 129.png|Chapter 129|link=Chapter 129 130.png|Chapter 130|link=Chapter 130 131.png|Chapter 131|link=Chapter 131 Volume 14 (Ongoing) 132.png|Chapter 132|link=Chapter 132 133.png|Chapter 133|link=Chapter 133 134.png|Chapter 134|link=Chapter 134 135.png|Chapter 135|link=Chapter 135 136.png|Chapter 136|link=Chapter 136 137.png|Chapter 137|link=Chapter 137 138.png|Chapter 138|link=Chapter 138 139.png|Chapter 139|link=Chapter 139 140.png|Chapter 140|link=Chapter 140 Reception Social Media As of Febuary 2019, the author's Twitter has more than 68.000 followers, while the manga's Twitter account followed by 33.000 people, and the anime's Twitter account has reached more than 90.000 followers. Sales The series' sales counts or print counts is often announced in the magazine or Author's Twitter. Listed below are combined sales of the paperback and digital Japanese volumes. * Chapter 39: 200.000 * Chapter 48: 450.000 * Chapter 51: 500.000 * Chapter 55: 550.000 * Chapter 58: 800.000 * Chapter 64: 950.000 * Chapter 67: 1.000.000 * Chapter 70: 1.150.000 * Chapter 76: 1.200.000 * Chapter 80: 1.450.000 * Chapter 91: 1.900.000 * Chapter 92: 2.000.000 * Chapter 104: 2.100.000 * Chapter 110: 2.400.000 * Chapter 115: 2.500.000 * Chapter 119: 2.700.000 * Chapter 122: 2.850.000 * Chapter 127: 3.000.000 * Chapter 130: 3.250.000 * Chapter 132: 3.500.000 * Chapter 133: 3.750.000 * Chapter 134: 4.000.000 Trivia * Aka Akasaka originally planned the title to be IQ (愛求 Aikyuu lit. Love Seeking / Love Longing) but his editor told him off. To make it easier for readers to figure out the contents from the title, it was changed to the current. * Aka Akasaka has revealed he was inspired by School Rumble to create Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai. See Also *Timeline Navigation Category:Media